I'm sorry master
by spike the vampire with a soul
Summary: If you were totured and treated like a slave for three years, how would react to a new life? RE-WROTE! Spike/angel/everyone else. NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

There is one place, other than hell that is dreaded by all demons. From Vampires to Werewolves, no one wants to go there. The place that is mentioned is called hell by some, others call it home. Its original name is one that cannot be said in human tongue but to most of the people there, it is called Slave town.

The rich and wealthy live here with the slaves that give it the town its name. It is in a human world, but thanks to a mystical energy surrounding it, the place cannot be seen to a human eye, unless you know what you are looking for.

The rich folks of this town live high up on hills, away from the filth that was running the small town below. The mystical energy that kept this place hidden also acted as a filter for the sun, so that vampire slaves could work in the day time as well. And believe me, any vampire caught in this place… Well, let's just say they wished they were dust.

Vampires are the most picked demons in this world, due to their strength and immortality. Nothing like an immortal slave to serve the family for the rest of your life! One vampire, known as the big bad, the bleached wonder, the Billy Idol look alike had found himself in this place.

Spike.

It had been a normal night for him, coming back from the butcher's shop, planning on enjoying a night off, since it was Halloween. He was walking down the alley before he heard something shuffling behind him.

"Listen mate, sod off. I ain't in the mood, okay? I'm hungry, tired and just a little bit pissed off, so either get away from me or I'll be thinking about a desert afterwards." Spike still heard shuffling and so, placing the brown paper bag on a nearby dumpster, he turned swiftly, his black leather duster making a soft wishing sound as he did. His face suddenly turned to horror though.

"Oh bloody hell…" Spike muttered, before a net was put over him and he was hit with a very large stick.

That's the shorter, much nicer version, unless you count in his blood was drained, what he had in his system so to make him weak and much less likely to fight. Now, brought by one guy who lived in one mansion, Spike or 83211c as he was called was crouched down on the ground, barefoot, his trademark blonde hair had been shaved off and wore only rags with a make shift hood. He sat by an old car, looking for something to eat. Killing another slave was against the rules and Spike already carried the scars of one episode. They burnt his left eye out with a hot poker.

He hadn't ate for a few days now, surviving on what he could, maybe if he was good today, then he could have something to eat of "the man" He got up and went back to his work that he had for the day.

He tended to outside and inside the house, doing odd jobs and occasionally getting punished for being there. Spike was afraid of everything, not how he used to be when he was with Buffy and the Scooby gang, or Angel, the CEO working for hell really. His bed was an old train track normally, not far from the house. But he wouldn't sleep. He would lie awake at night and look at the stars and sigh deeply. His heart would sail through the skies those night and he wondered if Angel and the rest of the gang missed him as much as he missed them. Sure, his Grandsire wasn't the most cheerful person to be with and used way too much hair-gel in the morning, but… He was still family.

Spike wondered what a family would be like after three years here?


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, three years it had been since Spike was first captured, tortured and reduced to nothing but a beggar-man. It was Sunday now, last time he had checked with a seer demon and he had not eaten since Friday. But he was used to hunger trying to take control over his mind. There was no point though, there wasn't much left to take over.

Since it was Sunday, that meant he had a day off. Lucky him. He decided to try and get some food. Walking down to the woods, he looked around with his only one eye now and saw a stream. Attempting to smile, he walked over to it. Well, limped over to it. Bending down, he snarled suddenly and his face shifted into vampire form. He looked back and saw another one of his "kind" as he was called, looking back at him.

He didn't know vampires could live in the water.

Touching it slightly, he gasped as the reflection distorted itself in front of him. He didn't know why his own face went like that. Leaving the other vampire alone and safely in the water, he limped back to the small town and went to the railroad tracks that he called home. It was away from everything else. He curled up, to the edge of the building, tears running down his face. He never understood why he was here.

Meanwhile, back into a human world without so much chains and whips… Unless you count Anya and Xander.

"Angel, we need to get Spike back to… Wherever he went." Said Fred, looking through her last files of the late Spike.

"Why? So he can haunt me again and possibly look at me when-… Why?" Angel demanded, looking through his papers.

"Because..." Wesley started up, and also standing up. "I don't know if you have noticed that he has a soul-"  
"So do I!" Argued Angel back." Yes, but if the prophecies are wrong and such, then Spike could be the champion, or you could." He gulped when he saw Angel's glare and his eyes flash yellow.

"Well, apart from appending doom, which I can take care of and don't need his help, why else-"He was cut short by Fred.

"Because he's the second best fighter we have next to you! He has your skills and moves! If you don't find him a way to get him back, I will. I've done it before!" She said, walking out, before muttering an apology to them, hurrying back to the lab. Wesley and Angel stayed in shock.

"Remind me, never to get her angry." Muttered Angel.  
"Yes.." Answered Wesley, looking at the CEO. "She has access to unstable chemicals."

"Fred might not be our only worry." Said Gunn, walking into the office. He was holding some papers, he handed them to Angel.

"What are these?" He asked, opening them.  
"Some files that we managed to get about a demon slave market."

"Slave market?" Wesley asked, looking at him. "I thought they stopped during the 12th century."  
"They did." Answered Gunn. "But, apparently, someone has one up and running just outside L.A."  
"And… You are telling me this… Why?" Angel asked, confused as to why he was being shown this.

"We found Spike there."


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you just say?" Angel asked, now standing up and crossing his arms over his chest, walking over to Gunn.

"We found Spike, it's a slave market, it's a portal of some kind, holding many demons, mainly vampires as slaves. Spike seems to be one of them." Wesley continued for his friend.

"Okay, so… We know that Spike is in here, he's been missing for ages though-" Angel was cut off by Fred, who walked into the large office.

"Three years." Fred simply answered. "He's been missing for three years Angel, as a slave. I know what that feels like. You yourself were c-caught in a hell dimension."

"Not the same thing Fred-"  
"How would you know? It might be different, but Spike is suffering for it!" She walked off, not bothering to apologize this time. Angel sighed and looked at Gunn and Wesley.

"Okay, so… How do we break into this place?" Angel asked.  
"We can't. Forces are too strong. It's guarded by 600 demon warlords, invisible to the human eye, but there for the demon one. Those are the people who control Spike and the others." Wesley explained, before continuing. "Basically, if you want Spike out of there… You're going to have to buy him."

"Wait!" Angel suddenly turned on them. "B-.. Buy him? I'm not buying him!"  
"Then Spike will die then." Gunn sighed, he had a picture. Angel frowned slightly.

"What's that then?" He asked, holding out his hand for the photograph to be passed for him.

"A friend of mine was there, trying to get one of the employees back who work here. He saw Spike and managed to take a photograph of him."

Angel looked at him again, before looking at the photo; he froze when he saw the sight. There was Spike; blood running down his face, hair cruelly cut, he was emaciated and one of his eyes were missing. He was wearing chains around his waist. Angel looked at Gunn, slightly pale, if that was possible.

"When was this taken guys?" He asked,  
"About… A month ago. Apparently, all those injuries, including his eye was all done in one day. There is also a possible hit of abuse of other kinds, such as sexual abuse."

Angel now winced. "How much are we talking about?"

At the minute, Spike was more like an animal. He had been reduced to walking on all fours, because he had dropped some tea and coffee on the master's carpet. He got a beating, after he came out of the bed. He was crouching in a courtyard, by a small fountain. He jumped slightly when a bird landed near him. He stopped, looking at the small animal.

Spike had hardly spoke in three years and so, watched quietly as the bird hopped closer to him, singing slightly. Spike enjoyed the sound, it was soft and gentle. He watched it hop for a bit, before flying off. He sighed to himself and crawled away quietly, to the train tracks, where he wouldn't be bothered for now. Walking along them, other "rouge" vampires and demons, who lived in exile laughed at him, for walking like that.

Spike didn't like their laughter, and often hissed at them, going into vampire face, as a warning, before turning around and walking the other way. Tonight, as much as he hated it, he would sleep by the fountain. He… Would watch the sunset, but he wouldn't be able to see it with only one eye. He couldn't cry anymore as well. Crying never solved anything.

He lay down by the fountain, being soothed by the water flow. He wanted his little friend to return and sing to him again, he liked that.


End file.
